


Unexpected

by theantihero10



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theantihero10/pseuds/theantihero10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikki Lander is teenager that is a bit of a mystery. She seems to know everyone on the team, except Reid, and has a past with Reid's possible crush, Derek Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Ten years ago

_“Damn it, Hotch, Gideon! I know who it is!” Derek Morgan yelled into the phone. “It's Rebecca Hayes, Danny's ex!”_

“ _Danny? Danny, your old friend from college, Tony?_ ” _Hotch asked._

_Derek groaned, “Yes,” he said. “Last night, Rikki and Kennedy showed up on my doorstep with Quintin. Rikki_ told _me she saw her step-father stabbing one of the men on the news... Hotch she told me, “Sometimes Mommy isn't Mommy... sometimes she's our Other Mommy, the mean one, that hits us and hurts us”. Hotch, she has multiple personalities and the husband is helping her.”_

_“_ _ Morgan, are you absolutely sure about this? _ _” Gideon asked._

_“I've never been more sure of anything,” Derek said. “Hotch, you should have seen the kids, I've never seen anyone look so scared.”_

_“_ _ Where are the children now? _ _” Hotch asked._

_Derek sighed, “Their step-father took them a few hours ago,” he said. “I couldn't do anything, he threatened to call the cops and tell them I kidnapped the kids.”_

_Derek heard Hotch sigh, “ Your first priority is to make sure the kids are okay. Gideon and I can handle the Hayes.”_

_“Yes, sir,” Derek said. He looked around and hit the steering wheel, “Damn it,” he groaned. “I should have noticed. I can't believe I didn't notice.”_

_“ Morgan, you need to breath,” Gideon said. “How are you going to help Rikki, Kennedy and Quintin when you're freaking out?”_

_Derek sighed, “You're right.”_

_“ How far are you from the house?” Hotch asked._

_“Four blocks,” Derek said._

_“ Morgan, you need to watch out around Rebecca,” Hotch said. “If it's the Rebecca you know, she may not know she is the one committing those murders.”_

_“How can I tell?”_

_“ I don't know,” Hotch said. “Try looking for something that makes her seem... wrong.”_

_Derek groaned, “That's helpful.”_

_Derek could practically hear Hotch frown, “ Morgan, multiple personalities are not very common and have not actually been proven to be a mental illness. Also, it's nearly impossible to tell if someone has another personaity,” Hotch said._

_Derek sighed, “I know, Hotch,” he said. “That doesn't make me feel better.”_

_Hotch chuckled, “I wasn't trying to make you feel better,” he said._

_Derek groaned and pulled up in front of a house, “Hotch, I'm goijng to have to go, I'm outside.”_

_“ Morgan, don't go in that house. Wait for Gideon and I,” Hotch said._

_Derek sighed, “Hotch, there are three kids in that house,” he said, hanging up the phone._

* * *

_Derek_ _kicked down the back door and ran into the house, “Kennedy?” he called. “Rikki? Quintin?”_

_“Uncle Derek?” Derek heard someone whisper._

_Derek looked to his left and he slowly pushed open a closet door, “Kennedy? Quintin?” he said. The two boys hiding in the closet, thirteen year old Kennedy and four year old Quintin, immediately ran out of the closet and hugged Derek, Kennedy grabbed Morgan's waist and Quintin grabbed his knees. Derek looked down at Kennedy and Quintin and leaned down a little so he could wrap his arms around them. Kennedy and Quintin were two dirty blond haired boys with dark brown eyes and dirty clothes that made Derek frown._

_“He took Rikki,” Kennedy said, breaking Derek's thoughts. “Step-father took Rikki.”_

_Derek swore, “Where?” he asked._

_Kennedy pointed to the basement door, “The back room,” he said. “It's were he takes all of the others.”_

_“The others?” Derek asked._

_Kennedy nodded, “The bad ones. The ones that don't come back,” he mumbled burying his face in Derek's stomach._

_“Crap,” Derek said. He looked down at Kennedy and Quintin, “Here,” he said, dialing Hotch and handing Kennedy the phone. “Do you remember Agent Hotchner?” he asked. Kennedy nodded as he took the phone, “Okay, he's on his way. When he answers the phone, tell him where you are and he'll come and get you as soon as he gets here.”_

_Kennedy looked up at Derek, “Where are you going to be, Uncle Derek?”_

_Morgan nodded to the basement door, “I'm going to be getting Rikki,” he said, making Kennedy smile as he pulled himself off of Derek and pulled Quintin into the closet._

_“After you get her, kick her butt for being stupid,” Kennedy said._

_Derek nodded, “Yes, sir,” he said before walking down into the basement. Derek turned at the corner and quickly checked the small, empty basement. “Clear,” he mumbled to himself as he headed over to a large metal door._

_Derek looked around the basement one more time before trying the handle, which was locked. He sighed and looked around again before kicking down the door and charging into the room._

_“Mr. and Mrs. Hayes,” Derek yelled. “Step away from your step-daughter and put your hands up!”_

_Matthew Hayes looked up at Derek, he held a bloodied knife in one hand and a needle in the other. His wife, Rebecca Hayes, stood over her bloody nine year old daughter and was holding her down by her shoulders._

_“Derek, what are you doing here?” Rebecca asked with mock shock._

_Derek glared at his best friend's ex-wife, “Mr. Hayes, please put the knife and needle down and take a step back. Mrs. Hayes, please back away from you daughter,” he said._

_Rebecca pressed down on one of the gashes on Rikki's shoulder and Derek pointed his gun at her, “Mrs. Hayes, please back away from your daughter,” he said._

_A moment later, Matthew lunged at Derek and tried to grab his gun, forcing Derek to shoot him twice. When Matthew hit the ground, Derek pushed him out of the way with his foot and turned the gun back to Rebecca._

_“Becca, let go of Rikki,” Derek said. “Please Becca, stop hurting her.”_

_Rebecca glared at Derek, “Why do you care about this whiny brat so much?” she asked. “You could be married by now, if you weren't so invested in my ex-husband, his “partner” and these brats.”_

_Derek sighed, “I have no interest in getting married, Danny, Tony, Rikki, Kennedy and Quintin are my family. Everyone I've ever dated refuses to understand that, so I haven't settled down yet.”_

_Rebecca rolled her eyes and pressed down onto the gash on Rikki's shoulder again, making the girl whimper, “Poor you,” Rebecca said._

_Derek opened his mouth to replay, but was cut off by Hotch yelling, “Morgan!”_

_Derek didn't take his eyes off Rebecca as he yelled, “In the basement, Hotch. There's a back room.”_

_A few seconds later, Derek heard Hotch walking down the stairs and pause before walking into the back room, “Mr. Hayes?” Hotch asked._

_“He lunged at me. I shot him, twice,” Derek said._

_Hotch looked down at Matthew, then back up at Rebecca, “Mrs. Hayes, do you hate your children?” he asked, coldly. “Because, I think you do. You are torturing your daughter and you beat all three of your children. You let them starve and leave them to fend for themselves.”_

_“I do not **hate** my children!” Rebecca screeched._

_“Then you will back away from your daughter,” Hotch said. “Richelle is going to bleed out on that table, your husband may have hit a major vein, artery or organ.”_

_“He couldn't have,” Rebecca said. “We've done this before, none of them have died from these cuts.”_

_Hotch sighed, “Rikki's smaller, her veins are closer together,” he said._

_Derek and Rebecca gave Hotch an alarmed look and Rebecca slowly backed away from Rikki, giving Hotch the chance to grab her and snap a pair of handcuffs around her wrists, “Morgan, get Rikki out of here. Gideon's already called an ambulance, it should be here,” Hotch said before he started reading Rebecca her rights._

_Derek rushed to Rikki's side and immediately picked her up, making her whimper, “I know Little Miss, I know,” he said as he carried her up the steps and out of the house, where Gideon was standing with two paramedics._

_When the paramedics saw_ _Derek_ _, one of them rushed over and the other ran to get a stretcher, “You shouldn't have moved her,” the paramedic said, checking Rikki's pulse and looking over her cuts._

_Gideon walked over as the other paramedic brought over the stretcher, “The boys are in the SUV, I don't think you want them to see her.”_

_Derek_ _gave Gideon a grateful nod and gently place Rikki on the stretcher, “Hotch should be coming out with Rebecca soon,” he said._

_The paramedics started to wheel Rikki towards the ambulance and_ _Derek_ _followed them, “I'm coming with you,” he said to the paramedics._

_One of the paramedics, a woman, the one who took Rikki's pulse, looked at Morgan for a moment before saying, “Fine, just stay out of the way,” she said._

_Derek_ _nodded, “Yes, ma'am,” he said._

_The woman stared at_ _Derek_ _for a moment before shaking her head, “Let's go, smart mouth,” she said, pushing_ _Derek_ _onto the ambulance after the stretcher._

* * *

_The female paramedic introduced herself as Emma Faith, her partner was Franklin Chang._

_“Is she your daughter?” Emma asked as the ambulance pulled away from the Hayes' house._

_Derek chuckled and held Rikki's hand in both of his, “God no,” he said. “She's my friend Danny's daughter. He hasn't been allowed custody of her and her brothers.”_

_Emma frowned as she started wiping the blood off of Rikki, “Why?” she asked._

_Derek could tell what Emma was thinking and rubbed the back of Rikki's hand, “He's not a bad guy, if that's what you think,” he said. “Their mom told the court she didn't think he was a “proper role model” because of his choice in partner.”_

_“Are she a bad influence?” Emma asked._

_“ He's a very good influence,” Derek said. “The problem is-”_

_“He's a he,” Emma said, giving Rikki an IV._

_Rikki whimpered and Derek nodded as he ran a hand through her blond hair, “Yeah,” he said._

_“Well I doubt that will matter now,” Emma said, looking between Rikki and Derek._

_Derek sighed, “I know,” he said, sadly. He looked down at Rikki, “Is she going to be okay?”_

_Emma nodded, “Physically, she'll be fine... but, from what I'm seeing, she was tortured.”_

_Derek nodded, “She was,” he said._

_“I'm no shrink, but she may develop PTSD or she may have anxiety problems,” Emma said._

_Derek shook his head and ran his hand through Rikki's hair again, “Not this kid,” he said with a small smile. “She's smart and sweet and crazy. She'll bounce back, she always does.”_

* * *

_“Where is she?” Danny Lander asked as he ran into the hall where Derek was sitting with his head in his hands. “Is she okay?”_

_Derek looked up at Danny and smiled, “She'll be fine,” he said. He paused for a moment, “But you may need to invest in a shrink.”_

_Danny sighed in relief and he collapsed into a chair as his partner, Anthony Cortese, walked into the room and, when he saw Danny, he asked, “Is she-”_

_“She's fine,” Derek said, grinning up at Tony. “Relax.”_

_Danny grinned back and sat down next to Tony, “Tell him to relax,” he said. “He's been freaking out.”_

_Danny Lander was of medium height and very lean. He looked exactly like Kennedy and Quintin with his dark brown hair and brown eyes, but he was much paler than the boys. Tony Cortese was almost the complete opposite of Danny. He was a mechanic so he was slightly buff, with light dirty blond hair and golden tan skin._

_Derek chuckled, “He's a mother hen,” he said, ruffling Danny's hair._

_Danny stuck his tongue out at Derek, who smiled and pecked him on the cheek, “I'm allowed to mother hen, my baby girl's in a hospital room, getting stitched up.”_

_Derek and Tony smiled at each other and wrapped their arms around Danny, “She's fine. Mother henning is not needed,” Tony said as the double doors at the end of the hall opened and Hotch walked in with Kennedy, who was carrying a sleeping Quintin._

_“Daddy! Papa! Uncle Derek!” Kennedy yelled, running over to Derek, Daniel and Tony._

_Danny got up and immediately pulled Kennedy and Quintin into a hug, “Kenny! Quinn!” he said, smiling and kissing the tops of their heads._

_Derek and Tony smiled at Danny and the boys before standing and joining the hug._

_After they pulled away from the hug, Kennedy looked around, “Daddy, where's Rikki? Is she okay?” he asked._

_Danny looked down at Kennedy and smiled, “She's got a few cuts,” he said. “She's just getting a couple of stitches.”_

_Kennedy frowned, “Did step-father hurt Rikki?” he asked._

_Derek nodded, “Matthew hurt Rikki,” he said._

_Kennedy ducked his head, “Can we call him Matthew?” he asked._

_Derek frowned and gave Hotch a look and nodded, “Always call him Matthew,” he said._

_Kennedy smiled, “Really?” he asked._

_Hotch nodded, “Really,” he said._

_Kennedy put Quintin on Danny's lap before he climbed up onto Tony's lap and curled up into a ball, “I want Rikki,” he said._

_A doctor walked out of a room and looked around, “Lander?” he asked, looking over at Derek, Danny, Tony, Hotch and the boys._

_Danny lifted Quintin off his lap and held him oh his hip as he stood up, “When can we take her home?” he asked._

_The doctor looked at Danny in shock and Tony came up and wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders, “Sorry, he's agitated,” Tony said._

_“I'm assuming that you're Daniel Lander?” the doctor said._

_Danny nodded, “Just Danny,” he said. “How's Rikki?”_

_The doctor smiled, “Richelle is going to be fine, you can take her home tonight,” he said. “She woke up while I was stitching her up and started swearing at me, she told me that she “don't need no goddamn, freaking stitches” and, after I insisted she did, she glared at me... it was unsettling...”_

_Derek chuckled, “She's going to be absolutely fine,” he declared with a smile. He looked at the doctor, “Can we go in and see her?”_

_The doctor nodded, “Of course, I'll bring her discharge papers to her room for you to sign,” he said, motioning to the room before walking away._

* * *

_“Hey, Little Lady,” Derek said with a smile as everyone walked into the hospital room._

_“Hey, Uncle Derek,” Rikki said with a little smile._

_Rikki Lander was small for her age. Her hair was the exact same color as her brother's, but her eyes were a dark electric blue/cyan color that unsettled many people, like her doctor._

_The adults watched Kennedy as he climbed up onto Rikki's bed and wrapped his arms around her before kissing the top of her head, “Rikki, Rikki, Rikki,” Kennedy mumbled after a minute. “I'm going to kick your butt for being stupid.”_

_Everyone laughed, “You won't,” Rikki said, kissing her brother's cheek. “I'm injured.”_

_Kennedy rolled his eyes, “I'll do it when you're better, genius.”_

_“I know I am, Brains,” Rikki said._

_Hotch shook his head, “They must be a handful,” he said to Derek as they watched Rikki and Kennedy with their dads._

_“We wouldn't really know,” Derek said, quietly. “We haven't really had a chance to see.”_

_Hotch looked over at Derek and gave him a small smile, “Well, you have the chance now,” he said._

_Morgan chuckled and nodded, “I guess we do,” he said, grinning at Hotch before walking over to his family._


	2. Four Times Reid Meets Rikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first four times Reid meets Rikki she interests him, bemuses him, confuses him and makes him feel like an idiot.

The first time they meet, she’s waiting for her ride. Reid wouldn’t have even noticed her if she wasn’t wearing those knee high mismatched socks, they made him laugh (his first genuine laugh in a long time) and he asked her where she got them. She shrugged and said she didn’t know, but they were very warm and that was all that mattered. Reid thought she was with a school tour or some kind of intern, so he asked her if she missed her bus, but she shook her head and said she was waiting for a ride from her uncle. When she shifted her books, Reid noticed she had one of Rossi’s books, a psychology book and a book on criminal behavior and they started talking about Rossi’s book until Reid had to leave. He never got her name.

* * * 

The second time they meet, Reid was walking past Morgan’s office as she walked out with Morgan, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

“Hey, Dr. Reid,” she said when she saw him.

Morgan’s eyebrows shot up, but he didn’t make a comment, “Hey, Pretty Boy,” he said. “Where you headed?”

Reid waved and held up his empty mug, “I was talking to Evan in statistics and I ran out of coffee.”

Morgan laughed and looked at her, “I swear, this kid lives off of coffee. The apocalypse could occur and he wouldn’t notice unless he had at least five cups of sugar and coffee.”

She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Morgan as she laughed, “Be nice,” she said. “I know your weakness.”

Morgan shook his head and smiled, “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” he asked.

Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled out her phone to check the time, “Crap,” she groaned.

Morgan laughed and shook his head, “Off,” he said. “Be free.”

She laughed and kissed Morgan on the cheek, “Alright,” she said, pulling away from Morgan and starting to walk backwards down the hall. “I may be a little late tonight, so if you get back before give them my love.”

Morgan chuckled, “Yes, ma’am,” he said, saluting her.

“Later Dr. Reid,” she said before she turned and ran down the hall.

The tips of Reid’s ears were bright red as he walked down the hall towards the break room. Of course she knew Morgan, he thought, never mind that she’s barely legal and smart, Morgan knew all the pretty faces.

Reid sighed as he started a fresh pot of coffee. He was so into his thoughts, he hadn’t even noticed Morgan was in the room, until he turned to sit at the table, where Morgan was sitting, patiently watching him.

“Holy…” Reid said, nearly dropping his mug.

Morgan chuckled, then quickly became serious, “How do you know Rikki?”

“I didn’t… I mean I don’t. Know Rikki, that is,” Reid said.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, “You don’t?” he asked.

Reid shook his head, “We talked, once, while she waited for a ride from her uncle.”

Morgan chuckled, “Oh?”

Reid shook his head, “Shut up,” he mumbles.

* * *

The third they meet, he saw ~~her~~ Rikki as he walked into Garcia’s lair, where the two of them are freaking out about some show Reid’s never seen (At least he hopes it’s a show, he caught the words “Derek”, “gay” and “has a humongo crush” assumed they were talking about a show because he doubted they were talking about Morgan).

“Hey, Jr. G-man,” Garcia said

Rikki laughed and waved to Reid, “Hey, Doc,” she said.

Reid smiled, “Hi, Rikki. Hey, Garcia.”

Garcia grinned, “Did you need something?” she asked.

Reid nodded and handed Garcia a file, “From JJ, she asked me to give it to you.”

Garcia grinned, “Thank you, Boy Genius.”

Rikki laughed and pushed her hair out of her face before leaning to Garcia's shoulder, “Garc,” she said. “Can I use your Skype?”

Garcia nodded, “Go ahead.”

Rikki grinned and Reid and Garcia watched as she logged into Skype and started messaging someone.

Garcia grinned, “Is that-”

Rikki nodded, “Yeah, but he's working so we can't video chat.”

Garcia pouted, “Why?”

“Cause the CIA frowns upon their staff using their work computers to Skype,” Rikki said.

Garcia laughed, “Well that sucks.”

Rikki laughed, “Yeah.”

Garcia looked over at Reid, “You staying?” she asked.

Reid shrugged and leaned against the wall, “Sure,” he said.

Rikki quickly typed something, then exited out of Skype, “I've got to go,” she said. “Obviously, Derek can't survive a few hours without me and is completely lost on some grade school mathematics or a really hard word.”

Garcia laughed and clutched her chest above her heart, “Oh no, go save my Chocolate Adonis. We can't live with out him,” she said dramatically.

Rikki laughed and saluted, “Yes, ma'am,” she said before skipping out of Garcia's lair.

“So...” Garcia said after a minute. “You know Rikki?”

Reid shook his head and groaned thinking Morgan's new college-age girlfriend was more trouble than she was worth.

* * *

The fourth time they meet, Reid feels like an idiot.

He walked into Morgan's office, without knocking, and looked over to Morgan's desk, where he expected to see him working. Instead, when he looked over, he saw Rikki sitting on Morgan's desk, hunched over with her head in her hands. Morgan, who was sitting in his chair, was rubbing Rikki's back and talking quietly. Reid stood in the doorway and watched as Morgan pulled Rikki into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

“Breathe, Little Miss,” Morgan said. “He'll be fine.”

Rikki buried her face in the crook of Morgan's neck, “The crap that idiot gets involved in,” she mumbled.

Morgan laughed, “That's your dads' fault.”

Rikki pulled her face away from Morgan and rolled her eyes, “Don't remind me, I'm surrounded by idiotic men who love playing hero every second of the day.”

“Unless you're with Garcia or at Amy and Ellie's,” Morgan said with a laugh.

Rikki laughed, “True.”

Reid felt uncomfortable standing at the door so he tried backing out slowly, but Garcia stopped him by rushing in and walking over to Morgan and Rikki. “Are you okay?” she demanded, looking at Morgan.. “One minute, I'm on the phone with you and the next minute I hear yelling and cursing and something about “idiots and testatorone”. What happened?”

Morgan was watching Reid the entire time Garcia talked as he tried to back out of the room again, “Something you need, Reid?”

Rikki visibly tensed up and looked over at Reid, “Hey, Doc,” she said, giving him a small wave.

Reid waved back then looked at Morgan, “It can wait,” he said. He motioned to Rikki and Garcia, “You seem to have your hands full.”

Morgan gave Reid a half smile, “That's an understatement.”

Rikki and Garcia both playfully slapped Morgan and Reid laughed.

“You should stay, Doc,” Rikki said.

“You should explain what's going on,” Garcia said.

Rikki groaned, “Penny, it's nothing. My idiot seems to have gotten himself shot and taken hostage at a coffee shop.”

“Kenny?” Garcia gasped. “Is he okay?” she asked.

Rikki shrugged, “Papa said he'd call me if Kennedy gets out.”

“When,” Morgan corrected. “When he gets out.”

Rikki rolled her eyes, “ _If_ ,” Rikki said. “As soon as they find out he works for the CIA they'll either kill him or kidnap him.”

“And if they don't?” Morgan asked.

“Then you'd better pray to whatever god you believe in that he doesn't bleed out in that shop,” Rikki said.

Morgan shook his head and Garcia rolled her eyes, “That boy isn't going to die,” she said. “We haven't met yet.”

Everyone laughed and Rikki rested her head on Morgan's shoulder, “It'll be alright,” Morgan mumbled to Rikki before kissing the top of her head.

Garcia smiled, “The two of you are so adorable,” she said.

Rikki ducked her head and glared at Garcia, who laughed and said, “A-dor-a-ble.”

Morgan chuckled and pinched Rikki's cheeks, “Aww, Little Miss is adorable.”

“Derek!” Rikki protested. “I'm telling Daddy you're picking on me.”

Morgan laughed, “What's he going to do?”

Rikki shrugged, “Good point, I'll tell Amy instead.”

Morgan swallowed, “You wouldn't.”

Rikki smirked, “I would, _Uncle_ Derek,” she said.

Reid's jaw dropped, “He's your uncle?” he asked.

Rikki nodded, “Yeah... well techincally my godfather, I thought you knew that.”

Reid ducked his head, “No... I... uh I thought you were-”

“If you finish that sentence the way I think you are I will shoot you,” Rikki said.

Morgan was looking at Reid in shock, “Reid, she's barely legal!” he said. “And she's my best friend's kid.”

Garcia laughed and exchanged a look with Rikki, “We have to talk later, little one,” she said.

Rikki nodded in agreement, “Yes we do.”

Morgan groaned, “The two of you better not be meddling,” he said, looking at Rikki. “You know what your Daddy told you about meddling after you got Kennedy to break up with Jeffery so that he could date Liam.”

“And one day the two of them will get married and adopt little nieces and nephews for me and James to spoil rotten,” Rikki said.

Garcia laughed and looked at Morgan with raised eyebrows.

“No!” Morgan said. “Not happening. We've had this discussion, Baby Girl.”

Rikki laughed and gave Morgan a look that Reid didn't understand, “And we've had this discussion, I want cousins I can corrupt and teach bad things, so go, make babies.”

Reid blushed at the conversation topic and looked at Rikki in shock, making everyone laugh, “ _That's_ adorable,” Rikki said, making Reid blush darker and duck his head.

“Miss Mouth, you better stop embarrassing Pretty Boy,” Morgan said, chuckling.

Rikki smirked, “Pretty Boy?” she asked.

Morgan nodded, “Yeah, cause he's got the hair and... you know.”

Rikki and Garcia exchanged a look and laughed as Rikki's phone rang, making Rikki and Morgan jump. Rikki quickly her phone out of her pocket, answered the call and started talking, “What's going on? Is he okay? How bad is it? Oh, I am _so_ kicking his butt. What have the doctors said? Where's Liam? How is he? What-”

Morgan put a hand over Rikki's mouth, took her phone out of her hand and put it on speaker, “Hey Tony,” he said. “What's going on?”

“ _Not Papa,_ ” a weak sounding voice said.

“Ken!” Rikki said.

A laugh came from the phone, “ _Hey, Little Lady._ ”

Rikki smiled, “If you aren't dead, I'm going to kill you.”

Morgan laughed, “You had us worried sick, Mr. CIA,” he said

“And I thought you were going to check out before we got to meet,” Garcia said.

“ _Penny?_ ” Kennedy said.

“Hey, Brains,” Garcia said.

“ _The lovely Penelope Garcia, you should come visit me before my dearest sister kills me,_ ” Kennedy said.

Garcia laughed, “I'll see if I can pen it into my schedule,” she said.

Rikki grinned, “Your flirting disgusts me,” she said, rolling her eyes.

Morgan laughed, “Poor you.”

Rikki grinned at Reid then stuck her tongue out at Morgan, “Yeah, poor me.”

Morgan grinned and looked at the phone, “How are you doing, Ken Doll?” he asked.

Kennedy chuckled, “ _I'm fine,_ ” he said. “ _He shot me in the thigh._ ”

“How's my future brother-in-law?” Rikki asked.

“ _Liam's fine,_ ” Kennedy said. “ _He's just got a couple of bruises._ ”

Rikki winced, “Poor baby. Tell him I'll be around to visit him later.”

“ _I love my family, I got shot and my little sister is more worried about my boyfriend, who's got a couple of bruises_ _,_ ” Kennedy said.

Rikki laughed, “Suck it up, you've been shot before.”

Kennedy groaned and laughed, “ _Brat._ ”

“Crayon Box,” Rikki said.

Morgan started laughing and Rikki smiled sweetly as Garcia and Reid watched them, “How long are you going to be in the hospital?” Rikki asked.

“ _A couple of days, maybe a week_ ,” Kennedy said.

Rikki sighed, “You're going to be complaining the whole time,” she said.

Morgan grinned, “We'll meet you at the hospital,” he said.

Kennedy laughed, “ _Alright,_ ” he said. “ _I'll see you in a bit._ ”

Rikki and Morgan nodded, “Yeah, you will. Later, Crayon Box,” Rikki said.

“Later, Mr. CIA,” Morgan said.

“ _Later, Penny. Later, Little Lady. Later, Tough Guy,_ ” Kennedy said.

Rikki and Morgan laughed as Morgan hung up the phone and dropped it in Rikki's lap, “Alright, Little Miss, let's go,” he said, pushing Rikki off his lap and standing up.

Rikki grinned, “Okay,” she said as she hugged Garcia. “You should come by later, Ken will be happy to see someone he's not related to.”

Garcia smiled, “I probably will,” she said. “Smack Kennedy for me.”

Rikki laughed, “Yes, ma'am.”

Garcia rolled her eyes and Rikki waved to Reid, “Later Doc,” she said.

Reid smiled and waved back, “Bye Rikki,” he said.

Morgan pulled on his Jacket and grinned at Rikki, “Little Miss...” he said.

Rikki rolled her eyes and walked out of Morgan's office.

Morgan chuckled, gave Garcia a hug and kissed her forehead, “I'll see you, Baby Girl.”

Garcia smiled, “Go get Brains,” she said. “And keep and eye on our Little Lady.”

Morgan nodded, “Alright,” he turned to Reid and frowned, “You and I have to talk later,” he said.

Reid nodded, “Okay.”

Morgan nodded back, “See you, Pretty Boy,” he said.

Reid smiled, “Bye, Morgan.”


	3. Between Four and Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between the fourth and fifth time Rikki and Reid meet, Reid and Morgan went out for dinner at a pizza place near Reid's house.

            Between the fourth and fifth time Rikki and Reid meet, Reid and Morgan went out for dinner at a pizza place near Reid's house.

            “Hey, Pretty Boy,” Morgan said with a smile when he saw Reid walk into the pizza shop.

            Reid ducked his head a little and waved to Morgan as he sat down across from him, “Hi, Morgan.”

            Morgan rolled his eyes, “We are out of work,” he said. “Call me Derek.”

            Reid fidgeted with his placemat, “Okay,” he said.

            ~~Morgan~~ Derek smiled, “I got us a plain pie, is that good?”

            Reid nodded, “Its fine,” he said. “Did you know that only eight percent of people get plain cheese? Pepperoni is the most popular topping, followed by sausage, then mushrooms-”

            “Spencer,” Derek said. “Breathe.”

            Reid blushed and ducked his head, “Sorry...” he mumbled.

            Derek leaned back in his chair and watched Reid as he picked at his sleeves. After a moment, Derek leaned forward, “Did you seriously think I was sleeping with Rikki?” he asked.

            Reid shrugged, “I thought you were dating...” he said.

            Derek frowned, “She's nineteen,” he said. Reid shrugged, “Do you really think that low of me?” Derek asked.

            Reid shrugged again, “She's good looking,” he said. “You’re attracted to good looking girls.”

            Derek shook his head and gave Reid a cold chuckle, “Wow...” he said. “Just... wow.”

            Reid sighed, “I'm sorry...” he said as a waitress brought two cups of water and a pizza to them.

            “Do you need anything else?” the waitress asked, looking at Derek and smiling.

            Derek shook his head, “No, we're good here,” he said.

            “Okay, well call me if you need something,” the waitress said as she winked at Derek.

            Derek nodded, “We will.”

            Reid quietly sighed and tried not to roll his eyes as the waitress walked away.

            Derek pulled two slices from the pie, put one on Reid's plate and started eating.

            Reid picked at his slice for a moment before starting to eat, “Rikki's your goddaughter?” he asked.

            Derek looked up at Reid and nodded, “Yeah,” he said after he swallowed. “Rikki and her brothers, Kennedy and Quintin, were my friend Anthony's kids. After Anthony and his wife got divorced, they had shared custody until Anthony started dating our old friend, Danny. The court wouldn't let him see the kids after that until Rikki was eight, two years after Tony's ex got married. The three of them are kid geniuses... like you when you were a kid. They used to sneak away and show up at our houses in the middle of the night. Danny used to tell Tony he would go if it meant the kids would be able to see him.”

            Reid raised an eyebrow, “Oh?” he said.

            Derek nodded, “Yeah, their mom... she had dissociative identity disorder. She was a serial killer,” Derek paused and sighed, “Their step-dad learned she was killing people and he started helping her.”

            “Helping her?” Reid asked.

            Derek nodded, “They “worked” together... the kids weren't supposed to know. Kennedy had an “after school job” _hacking_ into databases, he was only thirteen...” he took a deep breath and ran his hands over his face. “And Rikki, little, little Rikki, she saw it once... she saw her step-dad... she saw him kill someone. A man... and she told me about it. I thought I was just a nightmare, so I told her everything was okay... Her step-dad, Matthew, he found out what she told me and they tortured her. I found her in the basement with them. Hotch was amazing that day. He saved Rikki.”

            Reid reached across the table and put a hand on his arm, “Mor- Derek, you don't have to talk about it,” he said. “I get it.”

            Derek gave Reid a strained smile, but he kept talking, “You should know, everyone else does,” he said before continuing the story. “After we arrested them, Tony and Danny got custody of the kids. Kennedy finished school early and went to MIT, he started working for the CIA when he was seventeen. Rikki... god that girl... when she was ten, she decided she was going to be an FBI agent, just like her Uncle Derek and Mr. Uncle Hotch. Tony almost had a heart attack, his “baby girl wants to be a fed”, but Danny and I thought it was hilarious. Tony made Quintin promise to be like Kennedy and get a job that won't get him shot, but he likes the idea of being an FBI agent.”

            Reid laughed, “They sound... chaotic,” he said.

           Derek chuckled, “They are,” he said. “Rikki started working in the Crimes Against Children division last year, but now she wants to work with us. Hotch has her coming down every couple of days to watch me work so she understands what she'll have to do after they transfer her.”

            “They're going to let a nineteen year old work in the BAU?” Reid asked.

            Derek shrugged, “They let a twenty-two year old work in the BAU.”

            Reid laughed, “True.” He paused, “Are you worried about her?”

            “Rikki’s a tough, evil little lady,” Derek said, taking another slice of pizza and dropping one on Rikki’s plate. “The only thing I’m worried about is putting her and Garcia together. That’s a scary combination.”

            “What does Hotch think?” Reid asked.

            “I think Rikki frightens him,” Derek said.

            Reid picked at his pizza, “Really? I can’t see Hotch afraid of anyone.”

            “I think Rikki is teaching Jack how to pick locks.” Derek chuckled, “She thinks he needs someone to corrupt him in a good way.”

            “She is never allowed to corrupt Henry,” Reid said as he finished his water.

            “Don’t tell her that,” Derek said while eating. “She’ll take that as an invitation to teach Henry how to hack into the CIA.”

            Reid looked alarmed as he nibbled on his pizza, “She wouldn’t actually do that… would she? I mean her brother…”

            Derek grinned and winked, “She taught Quintin how to hack into his schools records and change the grades of the kids that were bullying them.”

            Reid laughed, “I like her.”

            Derek nodded, “I knew you would.”


End file.
